ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Break In
Story John, Gwen, Ian and Chopper approach the city of Midgar. They see a large, industrial city, with a tall skyscraper in the center of the city. John: How do we get in? We can’t just walk into the city through the entrance. Ian: If we go around to the ocean side, we can sneak in through the sewers. John: Could you pick a smellier way to get in? Oh well. Let’s do it. Sometime later, the group is traveling through the sewers, Chopper holding his nose. Chopper: Agh! The smell is too much! Gwen: What’s wrong, Mr. Chopper? Chopper: My sense of smell is considerably strong. So this sewer is killer on me. Ian: Sorry Chopper, but we can’t be detected going into the city. Chopper: Yeah. Let’s just get through here. (Then, a bubble bursts on the surface of the water, and Chopper goes to look at it. Then, a creature comes out of the water, biting at Chopper. Chopper recoils back, as the creature goes back into the water.) Ian: What was that?! John: It looked like one of my aliens, though I didn’t recognize it. (John looks down at his simulation hand.) Since Shinra has the hand, hopefully it’s in a cage, and not tied up again. (John slaps down the Omnitrix simulation.) Ditto: Ditto! (Ditto jumps into the water.) Underwater, Ditto sees a creature he’s never seen before. It has Echo Echo’s silicon body, but its head resembles Ripjaws, having its angler light, jaws and gills. Its height was a mixture, being taller than Echo Echo, but shorter than Ripjaws. Ditto: What the heck? A combination alien? I’ll call you Echojaws. Let’s see how you handle this! (Ditto splits into four, and then Echojaws multiplies into four.) Of course. The Echojaws clones swim forward, each one ramming a Ditto clone. The Ditto clones try to fight back, but with only one hand, can’t keep them off. The Ditto clones kick the clones in the head, and swim towards each other. Ditto 1: This isn’t good. Ditto 2: If we split again, they’ll multiply again. Ditto 3: Then let’s turn into water. (The Ditto clones join together, and hit the Omnitrix.) Chaos Reign: Chaos Reign! (Chaos Reign merges with the water, and the Echojaws clones are slammed together, merged together.) Omnitrix! Activate DNA repair mode! (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, and Echojaws’ Omnitrix symbol releases the same light. Afterwards, Ripjaws and Echo Echo are trapped in the water prison.) Whoa. It worked. Capture mode! Echo Echo releases a sonic scream, breaking free from the water grip. It then flies out of the water. The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Ripjaws. Echo Echo lands on the path, firing a sonic scream at Gwen, Ian and Chopper. They are hit, holding their ears in pain. Chopper: (Rolling on the ground) Aaaaaahhhhh! Gwen: (Moaning) Must, focus. Focus! (Gwen raises her arms, and creates a mana shield. The shield blocks the sonic scream, and Chopper and Ian put their arms down.) Ian: Nice job, Gwen. (The shield starts to crack.) Gwen: Can’t, hold it! (Then, a water arm comes out of the water, grabbing Echo Echo and slamming it into the wall. Chaos Reign comes out, and captures Echo Echo. He then reverts.) John: Ugh! I smell like sewer now! Ian: As if you didn’t smell like that already. Gwen: Are you okay? John: Yeah. I’m fine. Let’s keep going. End Scene A manhole in a road moves, and John comes out of the manhole. He helps Gwen come out, then Ian comes out, Chopper on his head. Ian: There. (He points to the skyscraper in the center of the city.) That is Shinra HQ. Gwen: Whoa! It’s huge! Chopper: Yep. We broke out of that building once. Ian: Like you saw it. Your eyes were closed during the whole motorcycle ride. Chopper: That’s not true! I opened them! (Gets quiet) After we landed. John: Alright. It’ll take too long to walk. Hold on a moment. Andata! (A mana dome forms over them, and they teleport away.) They arrive outside the Shinra HQ, at the bottom of the stairs to the door. John: Now, should we do this the easy way, or the hard way? Chopper: Huh? There’s more than one option? John: There’s always a second option. You just have to be willing to look for it. The easy way is walking in through the front door. Ian: If we do that, then we’ll be attacked by Shinra guards and robots. John: The hard way is to find a way to sneak in, finding an old stairway or something. Ian: I think that we should sneak in. There’s too big a risk going in the front. They could kill us before we even make it to the elevator. Chopper: (Freaked out) Eh?! Kill us?! Let’s go the hard way. John: Really guys? What do you think, Gwen? Gwen: Uh, I don’t know. I guess, whatever you think is the best way. John: I want to do the easy way. So, front door or back door? Inside the Shinra HQ, Shinra guards are standing by, and a receptionist at the desk. Then, a mana blast destroys the glass door, and John, Ian, Chopper and Gwen come inside. Shinra: An intruder! The Shinra soldiers fire their blasters at them, and Gwen raises a mana shield, protecting them. Chopper enters Walk Point, charging in and ramming guards with his head. Ian extends his chains, knocking weapons out of their hands and slicing at them with the blade tips. John and Gwen fire mana blasts together, and Gwen fires an overpowered shot towards the ceiling, hitting it and causing a section to fall, crushing Shinra guards. Gwen: Ah! Too much! I still need more practice. John: We can work on that later. To the elevator! (The four run over to the elevator, and get inside. Chopper returns to Brain Point. The elevator then starts going up, with bad elevator music playing. Gwen is looking out the glass wall, looking at the city below.) Gwen: Wow! It’s so bright! Ian: That light is from Shinra draining the planet dry of mako, in order to fuel their “perfect city”. (Ian looks up.) I don’t like this one bit. What if they call up to warn them, and they cut the elevator? John: Then we’ll fall to our deaths. (Chopper freaks out) Chopper: They can do that?! Why didn’t we take the long way?! John: That would take too long. The longer they have my hand, the more damage they can do. You saw that fusion alien in the sewer. (The elevator arrives at the 60th floor.) Really? That’s as high as it goes? That saved us about several hours of stairs. (John gets out of the elevator, and a group of guards was waiting for them.) Shinra: Hands where we can see them. (John sighs, then fires a mana blast, hitting all the guards. The others come out of the elevator.) Kakashi: Not bad. You are as good a challenge as I thought. (They look up, and see Kakashi jump down.) I wasn’t expecting you this soon. Ian: You! (Ian walks forward, his expression grim.) You guys go ahead. I’ll handle him. John: You sure? (Ian looks back, and John sees his angry expression.) Alright. Be careful. Now, where should we go? Chopper: The research lab is on the 68th floor. Come on! (Chopper turns into Walk Point, and runs off. John and Gwen follow him.) Ian: Who are you? What is your name? Kakashi: Kakashi, of SOLDIER. Ian: I am Ian. You killed Gido, my girlfriend. Prepare to die. (Ian holds the blade tips in his hands, like knives. Kakashi draws his short sword, and the two charge forward.) End Scene In an old stairwell, Kai is running up the stairs, going two steps at a time. She rapidly ascends, and Sakura was a flight or two behind, panting. Sakura: Dang! (Panting) She isn’t human. Though, to become the best, you have to keep up with the best. Hurry up, Lizard! (She then keeps going. About 10 flights below, Vector had stopped, breathing heavily.) Vector: That’s it. I quit! Following this girl is going to get me killed. (Then, a door opens, startling Vector.) What the? John, Gwen and Chopper arrive at the 68th floor, at the research lab. Chopper is shaking. Gwen: You okay, Chopper? Chopper: Uh, yeah. Let’s find your hand, and get out of here! (Then, a giant mutant frog appears, landing in front of them. The force launches Chopper into the air.) Whoa! John and Gwen fire mana blasts at the frog, which takes the attacks with ease. The frog then extends its tongue, grabbing Gwen, and swinging her around, letting go as she goes flying towards a wall. John: Gwen! (John prepares to fire a mana rope, when the frog rams him, sending him back.) Then, Chopper jumps into the air, in a skinny human form with reindeer legs. He has hoof feet, with human hands. He catches Gwen, and puts her down with ease. Chopper: Jump Point! You alright? Gwen: Yeah. Thanks, Chopper. Chopper: (Slightly embarrassed) Oh, your compliments don’t make me happy! (Chopper is then hit by the frog’s tongue, knocking him back.) Gwen: Chopper! (The frog charges her, and she fires an overpowered mana blast, forcing the frog to stop. Then, a stream of lightning hits the frog, stopping it. Gwen turns, seeing Shocksquatch.) Shocksquatch: Nice block there, Gwen. Hold it down for just another moment. (Shocksquatch charges a mouth lightning bolt, as Gwen extends her mana, holding the frog down. Shocksquatch fires his lightning, hitting the frog, electrocuting it. It goes flying, and doesn’t get up afterwards.) Good. Now, my hand. Shocksquatch goes over to a table, as Gwen goes over to Chopper, who was back in Brain Point. Shocksquatch find the container with his detached hand, and breaks the container. Shocksquatch: Now, to rejoin my hand. (Hits Omnitrix.) Goop: Goop! (The hand turns into slime, and the Anti-Gravity Projector gathers it, the hand joining Goop.) There we go! (Squeezes his hand.) It’s good to have a hand again. Animo: What do we have here? Intruders that defeated my pet? (Goop, Gwen and Chopper turn, seeing Dr. Animo walking in. He is wearing big metal gauntlets on his arms. Animo then notices Chopper.) Why hello, Chopper. My greatest experiment! I always knew you would come back one day. Chopper: Animo! I will never return to being your lab rat! (Chopper enters Walk Point, and charges forward, ramming Animo. Animo raises his metal gauntlet, blocking the attack. Then, Goop spits acid, hitting and melting the gauntlets. Chopper rams Animo, and he goes flying back. Chopper runs out of the room, Gwen and Goop following.) Animo: (Getting up) No matter. I got all the information I needed from the watch. Run all you want, Chopper! You’ll never be able to escape! Ian uses his blade to parry Kakashi’s short sword, and Kakashi jumps back, putting his sword away. Kakashi then fires a water dragon at Ian. Ian extends his chain, wrapping around a pipe on the ceiling, and draws himself in, dodging the water dragon. Ian lands, and sees Kakashi approaching with Lightning Blade. Ian: Too fast. I’m coming, Gido. '' Ian closes his eyes, expecting death. Then, the chirping of the lightning stops, yet he feels no pain. He opens his eyes, and sees Goop in front of him, in the shape of a sphere, completely enveloping the Lightning Blade. Goop then explodes, as the Lightning Blade disappears. The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers Goop, and he reforms. Goop: Nice job, lasting this long Ian. I wasn’t sure you’d make it. Ian: Oh, thanks for having confidence in me. (Kakashi then jumps back, and lands in the shadows. He disappears, as battle droids appear, surrounding them. Goop hits the Omnitrix.) Lodestar: Lodestar! Lodestar releases a magnetic pulse wave, tearing through the battle droids, destroying them. Gwen and Chopper in Walk Point run in. Gwen: Are we good to go? Lodestar: Yep. Let’s head out. (They turn, and they see Driscoll standing there, wearing a suit.) Okay, who are you? And get out of our way. Driscoll: I am Driscoll, leader of the Turks. And quite frankly, you four aren’t leaving. Driscoll presses a button, and a large robot with four spider legs appears. It raises its arm, and fires a powerful laser. Lodestar raises a magnetic shield, taking the attack. He then fires a magnetic pulse, destroying it. Then, Driscoll pulls out red materia, and it glows, releasing Upgrade, with red ruins instead of green. Upgrade then merges with the pieces of the destroyed robot, bringing it back together. It then stands up, several plasma spikes coming out of its body, and it creates an extra set of arms. Lodestar: Upgrade, huh? Nothing my magnetic personality can’t handle. (Lodestar then reverts.) John: This might be a bigger problem. Upgrade raises its four arms, and starts firing plasma lasers rapid fire. The four scatter, and Gwen raises a mana shield. It takes a few hits, then shatters, Gwen getting hit by a laser and knocking her out. Chopper enters Jump Point, jumping at its head. Upgrade stretches one of the newly formed arms, punching Chopper, knocking him out as he falls. Ian extends his chains, which bounce off the spikes. Upgrade locks onto Ian, and extends a whip like device, swatting at Ian, and he flies into the wall, and is knocked out cold. John fires mana blasts at Upgrade, getting its attention. John tries to activate the Omnitrix, but it was red, timed out. Upgrade fires a powerful plasma ray from its chest, hitting John hard, knocking him out. Upgrade then comes off the robot, which falls apart afterwards. It glows, and turns into red materia, in Driscoll’s hand. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura Villains *Shinra **Shinra Guards **Battle Droids **Kakashi **Dr. Animo ***Dr. Animo's Frog **Driscoll Aliens Used by John *Ditto *Chaos Reign *Shocksquatch *Goop *Lodestar Under Shinra Control *Echojaws (first appearance) (fusion alien) *Echo Echo (first re-appearance) *Ripjaws (first re-appearance) Summoned by Driscoll *Upgrade (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Echo Echo *Ripjaws Trivia *This episode introduces fusion aliens for the first time. However, they can easily be repaired by the Omnitrix. **It is hinted that as the scientist studying John's hand, Animo is the creator of the fusion alien. *Chopper and Animo have history together. *This episode reveals how Shinra has control of the Omnitrix aliens, with the use of red materia. **In ''Final Fantasy VII, the game this story is based on, red materia is used for summons. *While John's team takes the easy way, breaking into Shinra through the front door, Kai's team takes the hard way, going up an old service staircase. This resembles the game's option to choose either route. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF